


Desperation

by hid4n



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hid4n/pseuds/hid4n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama's only really happy when he's teasing Kaneki within an inch of his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Tokyo Ghoul drabble I had sitting around from a few weeks ago that I thought I should upload. ヽ(；▽；)ノ Maybe one day I'll write a full fic for these two.

“Ready, _mon trésor_?”

Kaneki’s fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, nails clawing deep into the fabric like a rabid animal. He couldn’t manage anything more than a stiff nod, body shuddering in anticipation.

Tsukiyama’s fingers slid into the slits in one smooth motion, probing Kaneki’s kakuhou. There was a sharp gasp, quickly fading to a low groan of pleasure. “It’s good, _non_? Just as I said it’d be.” Kaneki’s body quivered against Tsukiyama’s lithe fingers as they thrusted shallowly, spreading the sensitive edges as more of the thick liquid leaked from the openings. It was simply chance that Tsukiyama happened to notice the thin wisps of distorted air pouring from where Kaneki’s kakuhou was located.

“Ah ah ah– I don’t think so, _petite souris_. You won’t be forming your kagune – not this time.”

“I- I want to come, please ju–”

“No.” Tsukiyama leaned forward, making sure the cock ring was still snug against Kaneki’s leaking erection. With a sly grin, he pulled his fingers from a slit and pressed one against the tip of his cock. “Not until I say so, my dear Kaneki-kun.”

The agonized moan Tsukiyama received in response was more than enough to spur him on. Sinking his fingers even deeper while rubbing the tip of his finger against the head of Kaneki’s cock, the gourmet purred, a pleasant shiver running up his spine.

“You’re getting even wetter,” he groaned lowly, unable to stop himself from pressing his hips up against Kaneki’s backside. “I can’t smell anything but your scent.”

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Tsukiyama felt his own cock twitch, straining against the fabric of his slacks. There was not a scent in this world more appetizing than this one; of that, he was utterly convinced…

“...re… I need more… Please fill me up, Tsu– suki–”

Tsukiyama smirked. “I’ll give you precisely what you need, Kaneki-kun, so please, save your energy for now. You’ll need it later.”


End file.
